jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Leia Organa Solo
Leia Organa Solo war eine Jedi des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Sie war die Tochter von Padmé Amidala und Anakin Skywalker und die Zwillingsschwester von Luke Skywalker. In den privilegierten Königshäusern Alderaans unter der Erziehung ihrer Adoptiveltern Breha und Bail Organa aufgewachsen, kam Leia bereits in frühen Jahren in die Position der Prinzessin von Alderaan. Ihr außerordentliches politisches Engagement an der Seite ihres Adoptivvaters führte dazu, dass Leia zur jüngsten Senatorin Alderaans ernannt wurde. Später führte sie die Rebellen-Allianz im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg an und formierte als anerkannte Diplomatin die Neue Republik. Im Jahr 11 NSY wählte sie ihr Volk für zwei Amtsperioden zur Staatschefin. Schließlich gestand sich Leia ihre Machtbegabung ein und ließ sich von ihrem Bruder Luke zum Jedi ausbilden. Leia Organa Solo war mit Han Solo, einem ehemaligen Schmuggler und späteren Staatsmann der Neuen Republik, verheiratet. Sie war Mutter von drei Kindern; den Zwillingen Jaina und Jacen und ihrem dritten Kind Anakin. Dieser starb im Jahr 27 NSY im Zuge des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges während einer Mission zum Planeten Myrkr. Biografie Kindheit thumb|left|Die neugeborene Leia wurde nach [[Alderaan gebracht.]]Genau wie auch ihr älterer Zwillingsbruder Luke Skywalker, wurde Leia kurz nach der Machtergreifung durch Imperator Palpatine auf der Asteroiden-Kolonie Polis Massa geboren. Ihre Mutter Padmé Naberrie war durch die letzterlebten Ereignisse sowohl psychisch als auch körperlich sehr angeschlagen. Ihr Mann und der Vater ihrer Kinder, Anakin Skywalker, schloss sich der Dunklen Seite der Macht an und nannte sich fortan Darth Vader. Kurz vor ihrer Einlieferung in die Krankenstation von Polis Massa, wurde Padmé auf dem Planeten Mustafar mittels der Macht ihres Mannes verletzt. Zwar waren die Verletzungen nicht tödlich, doch die andauernden Strapazen führten dazu, dass Padmé ihren Lebenswillen verlor und unmittelbar nach der Geburt von Luke und Leia starb. Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Später wurde über das weitere Schicksal der beiden Neugeborenen entschieden. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Zwillinge eines Tages mit ihrer Machtbegabung eine entscheidende Rolle spielen dürften, musste ein Kontakt zu ihrem Vater Darth Vader unbedingt vermieden werden. Die Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda waren zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Luke nach Tatooine zu seinem Onkel Owen und zu seiner Tante Beru Lars gebracht werden sollte. Leia vertraute man hingegen Bail Organa, dem Senator und Vizekönig des Planeten Alderaan, an. Bail und seine Frau Breha Organa hegten schon seit längerem den Wunsch nach einem Kind und Bail versprach den beiden Jedi, dass Leia sehr viel Liebe erfahren würde. Leben auf Alderaan thumb|left|Leia und ihre Freundin [[Winter Celchu|Winter in ihrer Kindheit]] Bail brachte seine Adoptivtochter zu seinem Heimatplaneten Alderaan und stellte sie seiner Frau Breha, der Königin und gleichzeitig agierenden Bildungsministerin von Alderaan, vor. Leia genoss während ihrer Erziehung die privilegierten Verhältnisse am Königlichen Hof von Alderaan. Genau wie ihr Bruder, der auf Tatooine die harte Arbeit auf einer Feuchtfarm verrichtete, wurde auch Leia über ihre wahre Herkunft im Ungewissen gehalten. Sie kannte weder ihre wahren Eltern, noch wusste sie von ihrem Zwillingsbruder. Einige Monate nach Leias Ankunft auf Alderaan, im Jahr 18 VSY, geriet ihre Sicherheit erstmals in Gefahr. Im Laufe eines Ausflugs mit ihrer Betreuerin Memily zu einem Park am Rande von Aldera kam es zu einem scheinbar unbedeutsamen Zwischenfall: Kurz bevor Memily sich an einen maroden Zaun, der den Park von einer gefährlichen Steilküste abtrennte, anlehnen wollte, warf Leia einen Laserball an diesen Zaun, so dass Memily die angehende Gefahr erkennen konnte. Es wurde angenommen, dass dies aufgrund Leias Machtsensitivität geschah. Hals über Kopf verließ ihre Betreuerin mit ihr den Park, in der Hoffnung nicht gesehen worden zu sein. Aber ein imperialer Spion, der Markthändler Dartan Ziemba, hatte diesen Vorfall beobachtet und später der Inquisition des Imperiums gemeldet. Jedoch konnte er nicht feststellen, um wen es sich genau handelte. Die Inqusitoren untersuchten zu dieser Zeit das Auftauchen von machtsensitiven Wesen in der Galaxis und schickten zwei von ihnen nach Alderaan. Einer von ihnen war der ehemalige Jedi-Padawan Ferus Olin und derzeitiger Doppelagent, die andere war Hydra. Olin hatte von Obi-Wan Kenobi den Auftrag erhalten, die Identität des machtsensitiven Kindes geheim zu halten, da das Schicksal der Galaxis von ihm abhing. Trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten – wie den Ermittlungen von Hydra, das Auftauchen von Darth Vader und der Ernennung eines Gouverneurs für Alderaan – gelang es Olin, mit der Hilfe von Leias Adoptiv-Vater Bail Organa, den Fall zu den Akten zu legen. So war ihre Sicherheit wieder garantiert. Wenige Wochen später zog Olin nach Alderaan, nachdem sein Projekt eines organisierten Widerstands gegen das Imperium gescheitert war. Er hatte sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Leia zu beschützen, sich jedoch nie aktiv in ihr Leben einzumischen. Der Meister der TäuschungDie Abrechnung thumb|right|Leias Vater bespricht in ihrem Beisein die Rebellion gegen das Imperium. Ihre Charaktereigenschaften ähnelten denen ihrer Mutter sehr. Auch Leia war sehr an Politik interessiert, besaß eine starke aber beruhigende Persönlichkeit und setzte sich, genauso wie ihr Adoptivvater Bail, stets für die Philosophie des Pazifismus ein. Bail bestand zudem darauf, dass Leia zu ihrem Schutz einige wenige Kampftechniken erlernte, obwohl man auf Alderaan eine waffenlose und friedliche Politik propagierte. Somit erlernte Leia dank der Unterweisungen ihres Waffenmeisters Giles Durane einen perfekten Umgang mit ihrem Blaster. Ausgebildet wurde sie außerdem von Sabé, einer ehemaligen Zofe und besten Freundin ihrer leiblichen Mutter, da Bail diese dazu ermutigt hatte, ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten an Leia und Winter weiterzugeben. Im Gegensatz zu Leia wusste Sabé allerdings über die wahre Herkunft des Mädchens bescheid. Von ihr erlangte Leia unter anderem ihre diplomatischen Kenntnisse und ihr Wissen um die Hofetikette. Neben Sabé wirkte auch Silya Shessaun an Leias Erziehung mit, ebenfalls eine ehemalige Bekannte Amidalas, jedoch aus deren Zeit als Senatorin. Obwohl Leia noch sehr jung war, nahm sie regelmäßig in Begleitung ihres Adoptivvaters an diplomatischen Missionen teil, wo sie sich für die Rechte der Armen aussprach. Bei wichtigen Diskussionen um Politik und Senat durfte Leia genauso ihre Meinung einbringen, wie auch bei offiziellen Treffen auf dem Planeten Coruscant. Schnell wurde ihr klar, dass die diktatorische Grundhaltung des Imperiums ihr nicht zusagte und dennoch zeigte sie großes Interesse an der Politik des Imperiums. Nach der Amtsniederlegung ihres Adoptivvaters, nahm Leia die Position der Senatorin von Alderaan an sich und wurde somit zur jüngsten Senatorin überhaupt gewählt. Leia fand durch ihr intelligentes, freundliches und offenes Wesen viel Zuspruch innerhalb ihrer Bevölkerung. Ihre politische Stellung erlaubte es nun, die drakonische Politik Palpatines öffentlich anzuprangern. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Entdeckung des Todessterns thumb|left|Leia verteidigt sich gegen [[Sturmtruppen|imperiale Sturmtruppen.]] Leia war mit ihrem diplomatischen Konsularschiff, der Tantive IV, auf dem Weg zum Planeten Raltiir, wo zufällig auch Darth Vader und der imperiale Offizier Tion zugegen waren. Kyle Katarn, einem Rebellenspion, war es gelungen einige Blaupausen über die Konstruktionspläne des Todesstern zu stehlen. Umgehend informierte er daraufhin die Prinzessin über die Existenz einer solchen imperialen Superwaffe. Später luden Leia und ihr Adoptivvater den Offizier Tion zu einem gemeinsamen Essen ein, in der Hoffnung, mehr über diese Superwaffe in Erfahrung zu bringen. Doch im Laufe dieses Treffens verplapperten sich die Rebellen um ihr bisheriges Wissen um den Todesstern. Bail und Leia wurden daraufhin von Tion angegriffen und wenig später löste sich ein Schuss aus Tions Waffe, der den Offizier tötete. Alles sollte so aussehen, als sei Tion durch einen Unfall ums Leben gekommen und man versteckte dessen Leiche im königlichen Wildpark. thumb|right|Leia wird von [[Tarkin mit der Zerstörung Alderaans erpresst.]] Durch den todesmutigen Einsatz von Bria Tharen konnten Kyles lückenhafte Blaupausen über den Todesstern komplettiert und an die Tantive IV im Orbit über Toprawa gesandt werden. Mit den Plänen versuchte die Prinzessin nun nach Tatooine zu gelangen, wohlwissend, dass dort ein alter Jedi-Ritter namens Obi-Wan Kenobi lebte, den sie dazu bringen wollte, sich der Rebellen-Allianz anzuschließen. Während des Fluges wurde sie jedoch von Darth Vaders Sternzerstörer, der Devastator, angegriffen und geentert. Leia speicherte die Pläne des Todessterns mitsamt einem Hilferuf, der an Obi-Wan gerichtet war, in den Droiden R2-D2 ein. Zusammen mit C-3PO konnte R2-D2 mit einer Fluchtkapsel auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Tatooine landen, wogegen Leia von imperialen Sturmtruppen gefangen und Darth Vader vorgeführt wurde. Auch wenn Leia in diplomatischer Mission unterwegs war, konnte das Imperium sie aufgrund des Hochverrats festnehmen und zur Todesstrafe verurteilen. Dennoch war es wichtig für das Imperium, dass sie von der Anführerin der Rebellen-Allianz den derzeitigen Standort des Rebellenstützpunktes erfuhren, um diesen mithilfe des Superlasers des Todessterns zu zerstören. Allerdings war Leia nicht gewillt, diese wichtige Information preiszugeben. Selbst als Darth Vader sie mit Verhördroiden und seiner Macht folterte, bekam man aus ihr kein Wort heraus. Als letzte Maßnahme sollte sie die Lage des Rebellenstützpunktes verraten oder zusehen wie ihr Heimatplanet zerstört wird. Zwar gab sie fälschlicherweise an, dass Dantooine der Rebellenstützpunkt sei, doch Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin befahl dennoch die Zerstörung Alderaans. Leia musste zusehen wie ihr Planet mit nur einem einzigen Laserstrahl des Todessterns vernichtet wurde. Leias Befreiung thumb|left|[[Luke Skywalker|Luke, Leia und Han auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit.]] Nach der Zerstörung Alderaans befahl Tarkin die Exekution der Prinzessin und sie wurde wieder zurück zu ihrer Zelle (2187) im Inhaftierungsblock (AA-23) des Todessterns gebracht. Dort trauerte Leia um ihren geliebten Heimatplaneten und um ihre dort lebenden Freunde und Familienmitglieder. Die Tatsache, dass das Imperium eine solche grausame Machtdemonstration verübte, bestätigte Leia in ihrem Handeln bei den Rebellen im Kampf gegen die Tyrannei. Als sich die Türe ihrer Zelle öffnete, stand ein Soldat der imperialen Sturmtruppe vor ihr. Wider Erwarten war der Imperiale nicht gekommen, um Leia hinzurichten, sondern um sie zu retten. Es handelte sich um Luke Skywalker, der zusammen mit dem Schmuggler Han Solo, dem Wookiee Chewbacca und Obi-Wan Kenobi einen Rettungsversuch unternahm. Luke holte die Prinzessin aus ihrer Zelle, wo gerade eine wilde Schießerei im Gange war. Leia bewaffnete sich mit einem Blaster der besiegten Sturmtruppen und öffnete mit einem gezielten Schuss einen Durchgang. Das Loch führte die Flüchtlinge direkt in eine Müllverarbeitungsanlage. Nachdem R2-D2 sie daraus befreit hatte, konnte die Gruppe zurück zum Schiffshangar laufen, wo Han Solos Schiff, der Millennium Falke, stand. Allerdings war Obi-Wan gerade mit Darth Vader in einen Lichtschwertkampf verwickelt. Die anhaltende Begeisterung der Sturmtruppen an dem Kampf sorgte dafür, dass der Falken unbeaufsichtigt war, sodass Leia und ihre Retter an Bord des Schiffes steigen konnten. Lediglich Luke beobachtete den Lichtschwertkampf weiterhin, doch als Obi-Wan besiegt wurde, kam auch er an Bord und das Schiff konnte zur Flucht ansetzen. Das nächste Ziel sollte der Mond Yavin IV darstellen, wo sich die tatsächliche Rebellenbasis befand. Dort würde man die Konstruktionspläne des Todessterns nach einer möglichen Schwachstelle untersuchen können. Luke war sehr mitgenommen über den Tod von Obi-Wan und Leia versuchte ihn während des Fluges zu trösten. Der Falke wurde noch von einigen TIE-Jägern angegriffen, die jedoch alle besiegt werden konnten. Die Schlacht von Yavin thumb|Besorgt verfolgt Leia die Entwicklung der [[Schlacht von Yavin.]] Der Umstand, dass ihnen der Todesstern nach Yavin IV gefolgt war, veranlasste die Rebellen dazu, sich unverzüglich auf einen bevorstehenden Angriff vorzubereiten. Leia besprach die Situation im Besprechungsraum des Yavin-Tempel mit dem Rebellen-Kommandanten Vanden Willard. Mithilfe der gestohlenen Pläne des Todessterns ließ sich eine Schwachstelle erschließen, sodass auf dessen Grundlage schnell ein Schlachtplan angefertigt werden konnte. Demnach musste mindestens ein Pilot ein Protonentorpedo in die Ventilationsöffnung des Todessterns befördern. Ein gezielter Treffer würde somit eine zerstörerische Kettenreaktion hervorrufen, was die komplette Vernichtung der Raumstation zur Folge hätte. Luke meldete sich für diesen Einsatz freiwillig und flog mit der Rot-Staffel als Rot 5 dem Todesstern entgegen, wogegen Han seinen Abschied verkündete. Jedoch wollte Han vor seiner Abreise die versprochene Bezahlung von Leia an sich nehmen, um sich von seinen Schulden bei dem Hutten Jabba freizukaufen. thumb|left|Leia überreicht Han und Luke Tapferkeitsorden. Der Todesstern hatte bereits Yavin IV erreicht und umkreiste dessen Umlaufbahn, um den Mond anschließend in seiner Gesamtheit zerstören zu können, wie es zuvor schon bei Alderaan demonstriert wurde. Leia, Jan Dodonna und der Droide C-3PO beobachteten die Situation vom Kommandoraum aus. Von dort aus sahen sie, wie lange noch Zeit war, bis der Todesstern die Umlaufbahn umkreiste und blieben außerdem im ständigen Funkkontakt mit der ausschwärmenden Rotstaffel. Sämtliche X- und Y-Flügler wurden nacheinander von TIE-Jägern abgeschossen und die ohnehin geringen Siegeschancen schienen immer weiter zu schwinden. Plötzlich meldete sich Han Solo mit dem Millennium Falken zurück und gab Luke Skywalker Rückendeckung, indem er Darth Vader in seinem TIE-Jäger wegschleuderte. Luke gelang es, einen Torpedo in die Ventilationsöffnung der Raumstation zu feuern und brachte somit die Zerstörung des Todessterns in Gang, bevor dieser die Gelegenheit erhielt, Yavin zu vernichten. Später wurde der Sieg der Rebellion über die Schlacht von Yavin im Thronsaal des Yavin-Tempels gefeiert. Außerdem übergab Leia den beiden Helden Han Solo und Luke Skywalker Tapferkeitsorden zu Ehren ihrer Heldentaten. Doch trotz des letzten Sieges über das Imperium war Yavin kein sicherer Ort mehr für einen Rebellenstützpunkt. Deshalb schwärmten viele Mitglieder der Allianz aus, um einen neuen Ort für eine sichere Basis zu finden. Daneben war es auch noch wichtig, weitere Bündnisse zwischen anderen Welten zu schließen, um den Einfluss der Rebellen weiterhin zu stärken. Begegnung mit Darth Vader thumb|Leia und Luke sind auf dem Planeten [[Mimban notgelandet.]] Zusammen mit Luke, R2-D2 und C-3PO sollte Leia 2 NSY auf Circarpous IV an einer geheimen Konferenz teilnehmen, da Circarpous kurz davor stand, sich den Rebellen anzuschließen und nur noch einen Auslöser brauchte. Sie hatten das System schon ereicht und befanden sich in der Nähe von Circarpous V, als Leia einen Triebwerksschaden an ihrem Y-Flügler meldete. Sie befürchtete das Treffen zu versäumen und entschied sich auf Circarpous V, auch Mimban genannt, zu landen, um ihren Jäger reparieren zu lassen. Beim Landeanflug orteten sie ein Funkfeuersignal, gerieten jedoch in einen Atmosphärensturm und waren zu einer Bruchlandung gezwungen, bei der Luke und Leia ein Stück weit voneinander entfernt landeten. Nachdem sie sich im Urwald von Mimban wieder gefunden hatten, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Zivilisation. Dabei stießen sie auf eine imperiale Minenkolonie, wo sie sich Bergarbeiteranzüge stahlen und ein Wirtshaus aufsuchten um etwas zu essen. Während dem Essen mussten sie auch einen imperialen Bürokraten täuschen, der sie verdächtigte. Luke gab Leia dabei als seine Dienerin aus, da sie durch ihre Hände, die nicht wie die eines Bergarbeiters aussahen, aufgefallen war. Danach wurden Leia und Luke von der machtbegabten Halla angesprochen, die meinte ihnen helfen zu können. Sie hatte erkannt, dass die beiden fremd auf Mimban waren und wollte ihnen bei der Flucht helfen, wenn sie ihr bei der Suche nach dem legendären Kaiburr-Kristall helfen würden. Leia war zuerst abweisend, doch Halla konnte ihre These durch einen Splitter des Kristalls beweisen und Luke war überzeugt, dass Halla die Wahrheit sprach. So musste Leia ebenfalls zustimmen. Als sie das Wirtshaus verließen, wurden Luke und Leia durch eine Schlammschlacht auffällig und gerieten mit einigen Bergarbeitern aneinander. Sie verteidigten sich erfolgreich gegen Jake und seine Kollegen, bis schließlich imperiale Sturmtruppen eingriffen. Halla hatte sich währenddessen zusammen mit den Droiden zurückgezogen. Organa und Skywalker wurden dem Generalkapitän Grammel vorgeführt, der ihnen den Kaiburr-Splitter abnahm und erkannte, dass sie nicht von Mimban waren. Er wollte mehr erfahren und als die beiden nicht antworteten, trat er auf Organa ein. Als er für einen weiteren Tritt ausholte sprach Luke und erzählte Grammel sie seinen entflohene Diebe von Circarpous. Daraufhin wurden sie erst einmal eine ein Gefängnis gesperrt, wo sie auf die Yuzzem Hin und Kee trafen, die ebenfalls festgehalten wurden. Grammel informierte unterdessen seinen Vorgesetzten Essada und zeigte ihm Bilder von Leia. Essada erkannte sie und gab an jemanden zu schicken, der sich ihrer annehmen würde. Mit Hallas Hilfe gelang es Luke, Leia und den Yuzzem auszubrechen und nach einem Feuergefecht entkamen sie aus der Anlage und trafen sich mit Halla, die einen Schlepper gestohlen hatte. Die Yuzzem schlossen sich der Gruppe an und zusammen fuhren sie mehrere Tage durch den Urwald Mimbans, auf der Suche nach dem Tempel des Pomojema, wo sich der Kristall befinden sollte. Ihre fahrt wurde jedoch plötzlich gestoppt, als sie von einem Wandrella angegriffen wurden. Sie flohen zu Fuß, wobei Leia und Luke von den anderen getrennt wurden. In einem Thrella-Brunnen fanden sie Schutz, doch das hinabstürzende Wandrella zerstörte ihren Rückweg an die Oberfläche. So waren die beiden gezwungen unterirdisch weiterzugehen und einen anderen Ausgang zu finden. thumb|left|Luke und Leia in den Höhlen von Mimban. Leia und Luke fanden sich in einer bizarren Welt aus Tunneln und unterirdischen Flüssen wieder. Einmal geriet Leia auf instabilen Untergrund und wäre beinahe in die Tiefe gestürzt, wenn Skywalker sie nicht festgehalten hätte. Auf dem weiteren Weg trafen sie auf einen unterirdischen See, den sie nach einer Übernachtung mit dem Schwimmblatt einer Wasserpflanze überquerten. Als sie das andere Ufer erreicht hatten, gestand Leia, dass sie nicht schwimmen könnte und verblüffte Skywalker damit stark. Die Beiden befanden sich nun in einer verlassenen Stadt, die augenscheinlich von einer intelligenten Spezies erbaut worden sein musste. Mit dieser gerieten sie auch sofort aneinander. Eine Gruppe Coway griff sie mit Speeren und Äxten an, doch Luke konnte sie mit dem Lichtschwert abwehren. Ein Coway flüchtete, Leia traf ihn jedoch mit einem geschickten Axtwurf. Als sie dem Verwundeten folgten stießen sie dann in einer großen Höhle auf eine bewohnte Stadt der Coway. Diese hielten Halla, die Yuzzem und die Droiden gefangen, um diese zu opfern. Luke und Leia kamen unbehelligt näher und nahmen Kontakt mit Halla auf, die sich mit dem Coway verständigen konnte. Die ältere Frau arrangierte einen Zweikampf zwischen einem Coway und Luke, in dem es um die Freilassung der Gefangenen ging. Luke konnte gewinnen woraufhin die Gruppe von den Coway akzeptiert und respektiert wurde. Bald darauf meldeten die Coway-Späher, dass einige Sturmtruppen auf dem Weg zur Höhle waren. Luke spürte, dass Darth Vader auch bei ihnen war, um sich ihrer anzunehmen. Leia bestand darauf, dass Luke sie im Ernstfall töten sollte, damit sie nicht erneut in die Gefangenschaft Vaders geraten würde. Die Coway legten den imperialen Streitkräfte jedoch einen Hinterhalt und ein Gefecht entbrannte. Auch Leia und ihre Gefährten halfen den Coway gegen die Angreifer und die imperialen wurden schließlich zurückgeschlagen. Leia gab auch einige Schüsse auf Vader ab, wobei sie jedoch nur seine Rüstung ansengte. thumb|right|Leia kämpft gegen Darth Vader. Zurück an der Oberfläche eroberten die Yuzzem ein Panzerfahrzeug des Imperiums, womit sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zum Tempel machte, um Vader bei der Suche nach dem machtsensitiven Kristall zuvorzukommen. Sie kamen tatsächlich vor Vader dort an, wurden aber von einem großen Echsenwesen an der Bergung des Kristalls gehindert. Luke konnte es jedoch töten, indem er Teile der Decke des Tempels einstürzen ließ. Dabei wurde er jedoch selbst eingeklemmt. Im selben Moment erschien Darth Vader und verkündete, dass er Hin und Kee getötet habe. Dann wollte er die Rebellen foltern und ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen, doch Leia ergriff Lukes Lichtschwert und verteidigte sich. Sie parierte jedoch nur und niemand konnte ihr helfen, da Halla vom Kristall abgelenkt und Luke weiterhin eingeklemmt war. Langsam brachte Darth Vader seiner Gegnerin immer mehr Brandwunden mit dem Lichtschwert bei, bis diese erschöpft und in die Enge getrieben war. In diesem Moment konnte sich Luke durch Hins Hilfe befreien und Leia warf ihm das Lichtschwert zu. Der Kampf zwischen Vader und Luke endete, als der dunkle Lord in eine Opfergrube fiel. Schließlich wurde Leia von Luke, der den Kaiburr-Kristall einsetzte, geheilt und auch ihre Lichtschwertwunden verschwanden. Letztendlich beschlossen Leia und Luke nach Circarpous IV zu fliegen, um sich mit den Rebellen zu treffen. Die Schlacht von Hoth thumb|Han reagiert wutentbrannt auf Leias ignorante Art. Zufällig stieß Luke auf den Eisplaneten Hoth, der als neuer Rebellenstützpunkt abgelegen genug war, um nicht gleich vom Imperium entdeckt zu werden. So verließen die Rebellen ihre ursprüngliche Basis und zogen nach Hoth in die Echo-Basis. Auch Han wog sich der Rebellenbasis in Sicherheit, da er immer noch nicht Jabbas Schulden zurückgezahlt hatte und deshalb ein hohes Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt worden war. Leias Bewunderung für den in Ungnade gefallenen Han steigerte sich allmählich in Zuneigung. Als Han plötzlich seine Abreise bekannt gab, um weitere Verhandlungen mit Jabba zu beginnen, versuchte Leia vergeblich, ihn von seinen Plänen abzuhalten mit der Begründung, dass seine Führungsqualitäten von großer Wichtigkeit für die Allianz seien. Außerdem glaubte Leia, dass sich Han endgültig für die Rebellen entschieden hätte und wurde daher enttäuscht, als sie erfuhr, dass dem nicht so war. thumb|left|Leia verfolgt die [[Schlacht von Hoth.]]Während die Rebellen dabei waren die Echo-Basis einsatzbereit zu machen, stellten sie auch fest, dass Luke noch nicht von seiner letzten Patrouille zurückgekehrt war. Die nahende Dunkelheit und die frostigen Temperaturen veranlassten Han dazu, nach Luke zu schauen und dabei sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren. Tatsächlich kehrten weder Han noch Luke vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück und widerwillig musste Leia die Schließung der Schutztüren mit ansehen. Am nächsten Morgen entsandte man umgehend einige Renegaten mit Schneegleitern, die Luke und Han unterkühlt bargen. Aufgrund eines Angriffs durch ein Wampa hatte Luke schwere Verletzungen im Gesicht davongetragen. Zudem war Luke stark unterkühlt und brauchte daher ein heilendes Bad in einem Bacta-Tank, welches ihn vollständig genesen ließ. Wenig später kam der Bericht aus der Operationszentrale der Echo-Basis, dass ein imperialer Sondendroide die Rebellenbasis gefunden hat und General Carlist Rieekan ordnete eine schnellstmögliche Evakuierung der Echo-Basis an. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die ersten imperialen Streitkräfte und insbesondere die schweren AT-AT-Kampfläufer in Sichtweite gerückt. Es bestand dringender Handlungsbedarf und Leia unterstützte ihre Truppen bei der Evakuierung, indem sie die Piloten einwies, die Platzverteilung in Frachtern auf sich nahm, Marschbefehle ausrief und letztlich auch das Kommando über die Basis erlangte, nachdem Rieekan selbige verließ. Während die Schlacht außerhalb der Basis in vollem Gange war und die Imperialen immer näher rückten, musste schließlich auch die Prinzessin die Flucht ergreifen. Gemeinsam mit Han irrte Leia durch die verwinkelten Gänge ihres Stützpunktes, um die eindringenden Sturmtruppen abzuschütteln. Schließlich gelangten die zwei durch den Frachtraum zum Millennium Falken, mit dem sie Hoth fluchtartig verließen, bevor ihnen Darth Vader zu nahe kommen konnte. Flucht vor dem Imperium thumb|Leia versucht den [[Hyperantrieb zu reparieren.]]Im Orbit von Hoth wurde im Vorfeld eine imperiale Blockade durch Sternzerstörer errichtet, um flüchtende Rebellen abzupassen. Als der Millennium Falke mit Han, Leia, Chewbacca und dem Droiden C-3PO an Bord durch die Blockade brechen wollte, nahm ein Sternzerstörer die sofortige Verfolgung auf. Ausschwärmende TIE-Jäger eröffneten ebenfalls das Feuer auf den Falken. Das Imperium wollte den ehemaligen Schmuggler nicht töten, sondern festnehmen. Demzufolge blieb das Imperium verhältnismäßig zurückhaltend. Der gescheiterte Versuch, einen Sprung in den Hyperraum zu unternehmen, zwang die Flüchtenden dazu, in ein Asteroidenfeld zu fliegen. Die TIE-Jäger hatten im Gegensatz zu den wendigen Flugmanövern des Millennium Falken Probleme, den Asteroiden auszuweichen, sodass zahlreiche Jäger mit den Asteroiden kollidierten. Während Han versuchte, seine Verfolger abzuschütteln, suchte er gleichzeitig nach einem geeigneten Versteck. Schließlich fand er einen riesigen Asteroiden und flog in eine der tiefen Felsspalten des mondgroßen Himmelskörpers. thumb|left|Nur kurz können sich Han und Leia ihren Gefühlen hingeben. Leia war sichtlich beeindruckt von Hans Flugtalent und seiner ideenreichen Spontaneität und machte sich selbst an die Reparatur des Hyperantriebs. Sie platzierte Module an den dafür vorgesehenen Stellen und deaktivierte die Absperrvorrichtung, sodass das System des Falken neu gestartet werden konnte. Jedoch klemmte der Mechanismus und Leia quetschte sich ihre Hand. Sofort war Han zur Stelle und kümmerte sich um die schmerzende Hand der Prinzessin. Zuerst verweigerte Leia ihm seine Fürsorge, doch nachdem sich beide ihre Fehler eingestanden, entwickelte sich eine Romanze mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. C-3POs frohe Botschaft über ein fehlerhaftes Bauteil, das er isoliert habe, bereitete der romantischen Stimmung ein jähes Ende. Zurück im Cockpit des Schiffes bemerkte Leia einen Mynock, der sich am Sichtfenster des Falken festkrallte. Weitere Mynocks bohrten sich durch die Rumpfdecke des Schiffes und nagten sämtliche Kabelleitungen an. Als sich Han mit seinem Blaster gegen die Kreaturen wehrte, fing plötzlich der Boden unter ihnen an zu beben. Han erkannte die Situation und stellte fest, dass sie sich inmitten des Maules einer Weltraumschnecke befanden. Fluchtartig verließen sie ihr vermeintlich sicheres Versteck und flogen direkt in die Arme wartender Raumschiffe des Imperiums. Han befahl seinem Kopiloten Chewbacca, den Falken zur imperialen Flotte zu steuern, sodass Han im Folgenden sein Schiff an die Unterseite eines Sternzerstörers heften konnte. Dort wartete die Gruppe - im toten Winkel der Sensoren -, bis der Sternzerstörer die Suche aufgab und in den Hyperraum wechselte. Kurz vor dem Eintritt in den Hyperraum, warf der Sternzerstörer belastenden Schrott von Bord. Zusammen mit dem Weltraumschrott ließ sich Han unbemerkt davon treiben, während die imperiale Flotte in Überlichtgeschwindigkeit verschwunden war. Han entschied, dass die Wolkenstadt auf dem Planeten Bespin eine sichere Zuflucht vor dem Imperium sein würde. Dort lebte sein alter Bekannter Lando Calrissian, der Baron-Administrator der Stadt. Falle in der Wolkenstadt In der Wolkenstadt wurde die Gruppe von Lando persönlich empfangen. Zwar hatte sich Han und Lando bei ihrem letzten Treffen im Streit getrennt, doch glaubte Han, dass Lando die Auseinandersetzungen längst vergessen hatte. Tatsächlich wurde der Gruppe einen herzlichen Empfang bereitet, was in Leia Unbehagen hervorrief. Doch durch Landos charmante und hinreißende Art verflüchtigte sich die ernste Miene der Prinzessin. Doch schon bald geschahen auf Wolkenstadt verdächtige Vorkommnisse: Chewbacca störte die traute Zweisamkeit von Han und Leia und auf dem Rücken des Wookiees war C-3PO, zerlegt in seine Einzelteile, befestigt. Noch bevor Leia ihr Misstrauen gegenüber Lando zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, betrat dieser den Raum, um die Prinzessin und Han zu einem gemeinsamen Dinner zu begleiten. thumb|[[Lando Calrissian|Lando führt Leia und Han in eine Falle.]] Lando führte die beiden mitsamt Chewbacca und C-3PO auf dem Rücken durch die verwinkelten und hell beleuchteten Korridore der Stadt. Als sie den Speisesaal erreichten und sich die Tür öffnete, stand Han plötzlich Darth Vader und dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett gegenüber. Scheinbar hatte sie Lando in eine Falle laufen lassen. Selbst Han Solos Blasterschüsse konnten dem Dunklen Lord nichts anhaben. Später gab Lando zu, dass nicht Leia oder Han Vaders Ziel sein, sondern Luke. Sie sollten lediglich als Köder fungieren und Luke nach Bespin locken, sodass sich Darth Vader ihm stellen konnte. Schnell wurde auch für Lando klar, dass sich Vader nicht an die versprochene Abmachung hielt und auch darauf bestand, Han an die Kopfgeldjäger auszuliefern. Gleichzeitig wollte Vader die Funktion einer hochtechnisierten Gefrieranlage an dem lebenden Han ausprobieren, damit seine eigentliche Absicht, Luke in Karbonit einzufrieren, nicht schief gehen würde. Bevor Han in die tiefe Gefrierkammer eingelassen wurde, gestand Leia ihm ihre Liebe und Sekunden später war Han in Karbonit eingefroren und wurde Boba Fett übergeben. Anschließend sollten Chewbacca und Leia laut Vaders Befehl auf dessen Schiff gebracht werden. In einem unbeobachteten Moment schlug sich Lando auf die Seite der Rebellen und half ihnen, sich aus ihren Ketten zu befreien und die anwesenden Sturmtruppen zu überwältigen. Für eine Rettung Hans war es jedoch schon zu spät und ihnen blieb nur die Möglichkeit, Bespin mit dem Millennium Falken zu verlassen. Kurz vor dem Austritt aus der Atmosphäre spürte Leia die Gegenwart von Luke. Außerdem schien es, dass er in großer Gefahr war und Leia befahl Chewbacca, den Falken zurück zur Wolkenstadt zu steuern. Tatsächlich trafen sie unterhalb der Schwebeplattform von Wolkenstadt auf Luke, der sich an einer der Wetterfahnen festhielt. Luke war von Darth Vader im Duell besiegt worden und hatte dabei sogar seine rechte Hand verloren. Nachdem R2-D2 den Hyperantrieb des Schiffes wiederherstellen konnte, unternahmen sie den Sprung durch die Lichtmauer. Affäre mit Prinz Xizor thumb|left|Leia wehrt sich gegen Xizors Annäherungsversuche Leia, Luke und Chewbacca suchten nach einer Möglichkeit, um den in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo aus Jabbas Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Noch während Leia und Chewbacca auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine darauf lauerten, dass Boba Fett seinen Gefangenen endlich auslieferte, baute Luke in Obi-Wan Kenobis alter Hütte ein neues Lichtschwert. Dabei kam die Prinzessin hinter eine Verschwörung des Falleen-Verbrechers Prinz Xizor, der Luke töten wollte, sodass er gegen Darth Vader intrigieren und schließlich dessen Platz an der Seite des Imperators einnehmen konnte. Um weitere Anhaltspunkte über die Mordintrige des Prinzen zu erfahren, reiste sie zusammen mit Chewbacca nach Coruscant, der Hauptwelt des Imperiums. Damit Leia unbemerkt und sicher auf der Zentralwelt landen konnte, verkleidete sie sich als Kopfgeldjäger Boushh, dessen Rüstung sie von Guri, einer Replikantendroidin und der Assistentin von Prinz Xizor, erhielt. Chewbacca nahm ebenfalls die Identität eines Kopfgeldjägers an. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Coruscant wurde Leia von Xizors außergewöhnlichem Charme beflügelt. Leia fühlte sich schon bald zu dem Verbrecherlord hingezogen und genoss Xizors charismatisches Wesen, sodass sie von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel abdriftete. Chewbacca hingegen hatte genug von Xizors Spielen, zerrte Leia während einer Privataudienz mit Xizor aus dem Raum und brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung. Dabei stellte Leia fest, dass sie unter dem Einfluss von Pheromonen stand und sich deshalb mit dem Prinzen gut verstanden hatte. Als Xizor sich ein weiteres Mal an Leia heranmachte, wehrte sich Leia und gab dem Falleen einen Tritt. Xizor war erbost und hetzte seine Wachen auf die beiden Rebellen. Später befreiten Luke, Lando und die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, die mit dem Millennium Falken '' angereist waren, die gefangenen Freunde aus ihren Zellen von Xizors Himmelsdom. Noch bevor der ''Falke den rettenden Sprung in den Hyperraum hinlegen konnte, tauchte Darth Vaders Exekutor auf und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Vader war gekommen, um Xizor zu Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Der Dunkle Lord duldete es nicht, dass Xizor seinen Platz an der Seite des Imperators einnehmen wollte und vernichtete daraufhin dessen Himmelsdom. Hierbei kam Prinz Xizor ums Leben, wogegen die Rebellen zurück nach Tatooine flüchten konnten, um Han Solo zu befreien. Befreiung von Han Solo In der Rüstung des verstorbenen Kopfgeldjägers Boushh verkleidet, betrat Leia Jabbas Palast. Chewbacca nahm sie als ihren Gefangenen mit, um damit Jabbas Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Jabba war beglückt, neben seiner Han-Solo-Wanddekoration nun auch dessen Wookiee ausgeliefert zu bekommen und bot dem Kopfgeldjäger eine Bezahlung an, die jedoch weit unter Wert lag. Daraufhin erpresste Leia den Hutten mit einem hochexplosiven Thermaldetonator, sodass Jabba nicht nur seine Bezahlung erhöhte sondern den gerissenen Kopfgeldjäger zu festlichen Hofveranstaltungen einlud. Als dann die Nacht hereinbrach und Jabbas Thronsaal unbewacht war, schlich sie sich zu Hans Karbonitblock und befreite ihren Geliebten. Han überstand die Prozedur des Gefrierens, doch litt er an einigen Nachwirkungen, die auch sein Augenlicht betrafen. Nachdem sie sich in die Arme geschlossen hatten und sich leidenschaftlich küssten, wurden sie von Jabba ertappt, der Han sogleich in eines seiner Verliese sperren ließ. Jabba behielt Leia hingegen bei sich und verpasste ihr eine aufreizend freizügige Sklavenkleidung. thumb|left|Leia tötet Jabba. Am nächsten Morgen betrat Luke den Palast, um mit Jabba zu verhandeln. Doch der Hutte war misstrauisch geworden und ließ nicht mehr mit sich reden. Kurzerhand wurde Luke von seinem Gegenüber in die Grube des Rancors geschmissen. Zu Jabbas Erstaunen gelang es dem Jedi, sich gegen das Monster zu wehren und dieses auch zu töten. Wutentbrannt befahl Jabba die Hinrichtung von Luke, Han und Chewbacca in der Grube von Carkoon, wo sie dem Sarlacc zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden sollten. Lediglich Leia sollte weiterhin an Jabbas Seite für tänzerische Unterhaltung sorgen und die Exekution ihrer Freunde aus nächster Nähe verfolgen. Nachdem Luke durch R2-D2s Hilfe an sein Lichtschwert gekommen war, geriet die Hinrichtung in ein heilloses Durcheinander. Luke konnte sich immer weiter zu Jabbas eigentlicher Segelbarke vorkämpfen, um Leia aus ihrer Gefangenschaft zu retten. Abgelenkt von den Ereignissen, bemerkte Jabba zu spät wie die Prinzessin ihre Kette um seinen massigen Körper warf, um den Hutten zu erwürgen. Nachdem Jabba tot war und R2-D2 sie aus den Ketten befreite, traf auch Luke ein und nahm Leia mit zum Deck der Segelbarke. Dort aktivierte sie die Autofunktion des Hauptgeschützes und richtete dessen Feuer auf die Barke. Luke und Leia sprangen auf das Wüstenskiff, das bereits von Han und Chewbacca eingenommen werden konnte, und flüchteten, während hinter ihnen Jabbas Segelbarke in einer hochflammenden Explosion unterging. Die Schlacht von Endor Während Luke nach Hans Befreiung zurück nach Dagobah zu Meister Yoda reiste, versammelten sich Lando, Chewbacca, Han und Leia in der Nähe ihrer rebellischen Raumflotte, die in der Nähe des Planeten Sullust eintraf. Auf einem Schiff der Mon Calamari, der Heimat Eins, besprachen die Rebellen ihre nächste Mission, die zur Zerstörung des zweiten noch im Bau befindlichen Todessterns führen sollte. Ein Einsatzkommando war von Nöten, das auf dem Waldmond Endor den dort positionierten Schildgenerator zerstören sollte, um den Todesstern für die rebellische Raumflotte angreifbar zu machen. Lando wurde mit der Aufgabe betraut, die Raumflotte im Orbit von Endor in die Schlacht zu führen, wogegen sich Han freiwillig für das Kommando der Bodentruppe meldete. Leia, Luke und Chewbacca schlossen sich ihm an und gemeinsam konnten sie sich dank einer gestohlenen Raumfähre, der Tydirium, durch die imperiale Raumblockade über Endor schmuggeln. Auf Endor angekommen wurde die Gruppe auch gleich von einigen Scouttroopern entdeckt. Die Imperialen versuchten sofort, mit ihren Düsenschlitten zu entkommen, um die Rebellen in ihrem Hauptquartier zu melden. Luke und Leia nahmen die Verfolgung der Scouts mit weiteren Düsenschlitten auf und konnten somit ein vorzeitiges Scheitern ihres Sabotage-Vorhabens verhindern. Während der Verfolgungsjagd stürzte Leia von ihrem Schlitten und verlor den weiteren Kontakt zu Luke. Als Leia aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte, bemerkte sie wie sich ihr ein fremdartiges, kleinwüchsiges und pelziges Wesen vorsichtig näherte. Es war ein Ewok namens Wicket, den Leia schließlich um Hilfe bat. Nachdem der Ewok ungefähr begriffen hatte, worum es ging, führte er die Prinzessin zu seinem Heimatdorf Bright Tree. thumb|Leia auf Endor. Später trafen auch Han, Luke, Chewbacca und die beiden Droiden als Geiseln einer Ewok-Bande ein, um in einer abendlichen Zeremonie geopfert zu werden. Da C-3PO mit seinem glänzenden Antlitz mit einer Gottheit verwechselt wurde, konnte die Gruppe der Opfergabe entkommen und befreit werden. Die Ewoks erklärten sich bereit, den Rebellen im Kampf gegen das Imperium zu helfen. Doch bevor die Operation am nächsten Tag fortgesetzt wurde, erfuhr Leia von Luke, dass sie Geschwister seien. Außerdem erzählte Luke, dass sie beide Darth Vader als Vater haben. Diese Nachricht trug Leia mit Fassung, da sie bereits ihre Vorahnungen bezüglich dieser Angelegenheit hatte. Viel mehr bereitete ihr Lukes Plan, die Bekehrung ihres Vaters, Kummer. Sie riet Luke, von Endor zu flüchten, doch Luke war fest entschlossen, seinem Vater die Helle Seite vor Augen zu führen und stellte sich kurz darauf einer imperialen Patrouille. Am Tag darauf planten die Rebellen, den Schildgenerator vom Hintereingang aus zu stürmen. Mit der Hilfe einiger Ewoks und insbesondere Paploo, der ein Ablenkungsmanöver unternahm, gelang es ihnen, die imperialen Wachen wegzulocken und in den Bunker einzudringen. In der Kommandozentrale angekommen, wurden sie wieder von Soldaten nach draußen begleitet, wo bereits ein Trupp von Scouttroopern und AT-ST-Kampfläufern eingetroffen waren, die die unterlegenen Rebellen bedrohten. Plötzlich rannte eine Armee von Ewoks herbei, um ihre Freunde zu unterstützen. Somit konnten Leia und Han wieder zum Eingang des Bunkers vordringen. Die verriegelte Türe konnte jedoch erst mit Chewbaccas Hilfe, der einen AT-ST-Kampfläufer eroberte, geöffnet werden. Die Imperialen ergaben sich und die Rebellen jagten den gesamten Bunker in die Luft, sodass der Schildgenerator des Todessterns deaktiviert wurde. Landos Raumflotte konnte nun den Todesstern zerstören, wobei Luke, dem es gelang Vader zur Hellen Seite zu bekehren, rechtzeitig vom Todesstern fliehen konnte. Erleichtert und voller Glück küssten sich Han und Leia innig. Wenig später wurde der Triumph der Rebellen über das Imperium zusammen mit den Piloten der Raumflotte, Luke und den Ewoks ausgelassen gefeiert. Beisetzung von Silya Shessaun Dem Sieg auf Endor folgte ein trauriges Ereignis. Leia sollte noch in diesem Jahr der Beerdigung von Silya Shessaun beiwohnen, einer ihrer ehemaligen Erzieherinnen. Sie reiste zu deren Heimatplaneten Thesme und war anwesend, als Silya mit 55 Jahren starb. Die Beisetzung der ehemaligen Senatorin fand im Rahmen von Silyas engsten Vertrauten statt, zu denen sich auch Leia zählte. Neue Republik Pakt von Bakura thumb|Leia und [[Nereus einigen sich zu einem Waffenstillstand.]] Nachdem der Imperator in der Schlacht von Endor gefallen war und das Imperium seine Kampfstation verloren hatte, bekam die Rebellen-Allianz die Möglichkeit geboten, ein neues Staatsgefüge zu gründen. Somit musste sich die Rebellen-Allianz nicht weiter im Untergrund bewegen, um gegen das Imperium vorzugehen. Viel mehr waren sie durch die geschwächte Präsenz des Imperiums nun in der Lage, ihren Einflussbereich aktiv zu erweitern, indem sich mehr und mehr Planeten den Rebellen anschlossen. Des Weiteren waren diplomatische Missionen zu fremden Welten nötig, um für die Neue Republik zu werben und deren neue demokratische Regierung zu etablieren. Schon einen Tag nach der siegreichen Schlacht von Endor, konnte man diese theoretische Vorgehensweise in die Tat umsetzen. Eine Kurierdrohne des imperialen Außenpostens Bakura meldete, dass der Planet von fremdartigen Invasoren, den reptilienartigen Ssi-ruuk, angegriffen wurde. Leia wies darauf hin, dass der Planet keinesfalls im Stich gelassen werden sollte. So könne man durch eine militärische Unterstützung das Vertrauen des Außenpostens gewinnen und Bakura zur Allianz bewegen. Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Luke reiste Leia als ranghöchste Diplomatin mit einem militärischen Aufgebot nach Bakura, wo sie in eine tobende Schlacht zwischen den Invasoren und den imperialen Streitkräften hereinbrachen. Der imperiale Kommandant Pter Thanas war mit seinen Armeen den Ssi-ruuk weit unterlegen und stand kurz vor einer endgültigen Niederlage. Leia erkannte auch die heikle wirtschaftliche Situation des Planeten und schlug einen Waffenstillstand zwischen der imperialen Garnison und den Streitkräften der Rebellen-Allianz vor. Angesichts der schier aussichtslosen Situation, sah sich der imperiale Gouverneur Nereus gezwungen, Leia die Hand zu geben und so vereinbarten sie den ersten Waffenstillstand in der Geschichte der Rebellen-Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium. Beiden Parteien war bewusst, dass dieser Frieden nur für die Dauer der Invasion anhalten würde und obwohl Nereus einige Intrigen plante, konnten sie die Ssi-ruuk gemeinsam vom Planeten vertreiben. Nachdem die Schlacht gegen die Saurierspezies vorüber war, eröffnete Nereus augenblicklich das Feuer auf die Rebellen, was schließlich den Verlust des Rebellen-Schiffes Flurry zur Folge hatte. Durch Lukes Eingreifen konnte Nereus getötet werden, woraufhin Kommandant Thanas zum ranghöchsten Offizier Bakuras befördert wurde. Han Solo konnte Thanas schließlich dazu zwingen, die Angriffe auf die Rebellen einzustellen und sich zu ergeben. Mit der Befreiung Bakuras hatte die Rebellion den Planeten für sich gewonnen. Nach diesem, wenn auch verlustreichen, Erfolg setzte sich Leia für einen dauerhaften Friedensvertrag mit dem Imperium ein, um die Gründung einer neuen Republik zu vereinfachen. Außerdem war Leia darum bemüht, möglichst viele Planeten zu einem Beitritt in die Rebellen-Allianz zu überzeugen. Ihr Engagement, das sie für die Gründung der Neuen Republik aufbrachte, fand großen Zuspruch und Leia wurde zu einer der bekanntesten und beliebtesten Politikerin. Die geplanten Verhandlungen mit Sate Pestage, dem rechtmäßigen Nachfolger Palpatines, kamen jedoch niemals zustande, da Ysanne Isard einen Aufstand gegen Pestage erhob und jegliche Führungsmitglieder des Imperiums tötete, um dadurch selbst an die Macht zu gelangen. Nachdem Ysanne dies gelungen war, schien ein Friedensvertrag undenkbar. So sah sich Leia weiterhin gezwungen, weitere Welten um sich zu scharen, um das Imperium nach und nach von ihrem Einfluss zu lösen. Sie wusste, dass es früher oder später zu einer Kapitulation kommen würde. Liebe zu Han Solo Während ihr geliebter Han Jagd auf den Kriegsherren Zsinj machte, führten Leias Wege nach Hapes, wo sie das Hapes-Konsortium in ihre Allianz aufnehmen wollte. Diese Gruppe von Planeten, die seit mehreren tausend Jahren von der Galaxis isoliert wurde, stellte für das Bündnis der Neuen Republik einen enormen Zuwachs dar und viel Druck lastete auf Leia, dass diese diplomatische Mission mit Erfolg beendet werden würde. Der dortige Prinz Isolder zeigte sich von der Diplomatin so sehr angetan, dass er Leia reich beschenkte und ihr sogar einen Heiratsantrag stellte. Leia sah sich gezwungen, das Angebot wahrzunehmen, um das Bündnis in vollem Unfang herzustellen. Dazu kam, dass Leia den Prinzen überaus attraktiv fand und sie sich von ihrem eigentlich geliebten Han entfremdet hatte. thumb|left|Leia während ihrer Hochzeit auf [[Coruscant.]] Noch bevor die Heirat zustande kam, wurde Leia von Han nach Dathomir entführt, einem Planeten, den er bei einem Sabacc-Spiel gewonnen hatte. Zuerst war Leia enttäuscht und wütend über die verlorene Chance, das Hapes-Konsortium zu einem Bündnis mit der Neuen Republik zu bewegen. Doch schnell kehrte Leias Leidenschaft zu Han zurück und die misslungene Diplomaten-Mission war vergessen. Doch der Umstand, dass Dathomir zu Zsinjs Machtbereich gehörte, ließ sie nach ihrer Ankunft auf Dathomir in das Feuer des Kriegsherren hineingeraten. Nichtsdestotrotz gelang ihnen die Landung auf der Planetenoberfläche, wo sie jedoch rasch von Dathomirs Macht-Hexen festgenommen wurden. Später konnte Luke die beiden im Lager der Macht-Hexen vorfinden und einen Angriff der bösen Nachtschwestern vereiteln. Han gelang es hingegen Zsinj zu töten, wodurch der Planet von dessen Einfluss befreit wurde. Sechs Wochen später heirateten Leia und Han im Alderaanischen Konsulat auf der Zentralwelt Coruscant. Leias sprach nur selten über ihr Empfinden gegenüber ihrer wahren Herkunft. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie die Tochter des Sith-Lords Darth Vader ist, erfüllte Leia stets mit Ekel und Ablehnung. Um sich von diesem Gedanken abzulenken, war Leia voller Tatendrang mit der Etablierung der Neuen Republik beschäftigt. Lukes Angebot, eine Jedi-Ausbildung zu beginnen, schlug sie aus Angst, eines Tages der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen, ab. Sechs Monate nach ihrer Hochzeit reiste Leia zusammen mit Han nach Tatooine, um ein verloren geglaubtes, alderaanisches Gemälde wieder zu finden. Das Kunstwerk, welches nun versteigert werden sollte, beinhaltete wichtige Informationen über das Kommunikationsnetzwerk der Rebellen und durfte daher nicht in falsche Hände geraten. Während ihres Aufenthaltes auf Tatooine, verfolgte Leia die Spuren ihres Vaters, der damals als Sklavenjunge auf Tatooine gelebt hatte. Dabei erkannte sie den jungen Anakin auf einem Holowürfel abgebildet und entdeckte das alte Tagebuch ihrer Großmutter Shmi Skywalker. Durch diese Hinweise begriff sie Anakins Tragödie und konnte daher besser nachvollziehen, warum Anakin auf die Dunkle Seite gewechselt war. Außerdem hörte sie auf, Anakins Werdegang auf sich selbst zu transferieren. Sie verzieh ihrem Vater und verlor ihre Scheu, Kinder zu bekommen. Wenig später wurde Leia von Han schwanger. Aufstände des Imperiums thumb|Leia mit den neugeborenen Zwillingen [[Jaina Solo|Jaina und Jacen.]] Obgleich Leia schwanger war und von Han ständig zu hören bekam, dass sie sich schonen solle, beteiligte sich Leia weiterhin an zahlreichen diplomatischen Missionen. In der Begleitung von Luke, Chewbacca und ihrem Mann Han landete Leia dabei auf dem Planeten Bimmisaari, wo sie schnell von einer unbekannten Spezies angegriffen wurden. Die Situation eskalierte und da die Gruppe ohnehin ins Visier des Großadmirals Thrawn geraten war, beschloss man, Leia nach Kashyyyk in Sicherheit zu bringen. Thrawn war ein strategisch geschickter Krieger, der das geschwächte Imperium rasch erstarken ließ und dabei die Neue Republik an den Rand der völligen Vernichtung trieb. Er eroberte bei seinem Feldzug durch die Galaxis zahlreiche Welten zurück und machte somit Leias jahrelange diplomatische Bemühungen binnen weniger Monate zunichte. Nachdem Leia auf Kashyyyk angekommen war, kam es zu einem weiteren Angriff dieser fremdartigen Spezies, die später als Noghris entpuppen sollten. Doch als die Noghri erfuhren, dass Leia die Tochter Darth Vaders sei, ließen sie sie frei. Da die Noghri Darth Vader verehrten, sah Leia eine Möglichkeit, die Spezies auf die Seite der Allianz zu ziehen. Dazu reiste Leia nach Honoghr, der Heimatwelt der Noghri, um die Noghri darüber aufzuklären, dass sie vom Imperium ausgenutzt wurden. Zunächst verweigerte die Spezies ihr die Unterstützung, doch dank Leias diplomatischen Geschicks wechselten sie schließlich auf die Seite der Allianz und sagten Leia ihre Hilfe zu. Während einer anschließenden Strategiebesprechung auf Coruscant setzten plötzlich Leias Wehen ein und sie brachte die Zwillinge Jacen und Jaina zur Welt. Mit der von Han und Luke durchgeführten Zerstörung von Thrawns Klonanlagen und der erbitterten Schlacht von Bilbringi konnte dem Feldzug des Großadmirals ein Ende bereitet werden. thumb|left|100px|Leia und das [[Tedryn Holocron|Holocron]] Der Sieg über Thrawn hatte der Neuen Republik alles abverlangt und so sah man einer Eroberung der Zentralwelt Coruscant durch das Imperium zunächst hilflos entgegen. Während einer Mission von Luke und Lando stürzten die beiden mit ihrem Sternzerstörer auf Coruscant ab. Auf Coruscant fand man heraus, dass der tot geglaubte Imperator Palpatine doch noch lebte; seine Seele hatte sich in den Körper eines Klons eingenistet. Später erreichten auch Han und Leia mit dem Millennium Falken den Planeten und Leia stellte entsetzt fest, dass sich ihr Bruder der Dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte. Leia sah sich gezwungen, ihren Bruder aus Palpatines Fängen zu befreien und so besorgten sich Han und Leia auf dem Mond Nar Shaddaa ein Schiff, mit dem sie sich unauffällig fortbewegen konnten. Dabei lernte Leia auch die Schmugglerin Salla Zend kennen, die sich bereit erklärte, Leia und Han zum Sitz des Imperators nach Byss zu fliegen. Nachdem die erneut schwangere Leia auf den wiedergeborenen Palpatine stieß, bekam sie von ihm ein wertvolles Jedi-Holocron überreicht. Daraufhin erklärte ihr Palpatine, wie sich sein Geist in Leias ungeborenes Kind einnisten würde, woraufhin Leia sofort die Flucht ergriff. Durch den unermüdlichen Einsatz seiner Schwester fand Luke wieder zu den Pfaden der Hellen Seite und wandte sich von Palpatine ab. Doch bevor sie sich daran machte, den wiedergeborenen Palpatine endgültig zu vernichten, reiste Leia zusammen mit Han nochmals nach Nar Shaddaa, um die Jedi Vima-da-Boda zu finden, da sie sich sicher war, dass Vima eine große Hilfe bei der Gründung eines neuen Jedi-Ordens sein würde. Zwar gelang es Leia Vima wieder zu finden und sie von ihrem Plan zu überzeugen, doch wurden sie während der Flucht von Nar Shaddaa von Boba Fett entdeckt und angegriffen. Um sich zu retten, flogen Han und Leia in eine Strahlungswolke, womit sie Boba abschütteln konnten. Inmitten der gasigen Umgebung fanden sie die Welt Ganath vor. Über Ganath regierte der ehemalige Jedi Empatojayos Brand. Seitdem Brand bei einem Kampf gegen Darth Vader schwer von dem Sith-Lord zugerichtet worden war, war er gezwungen, einen Druckanzug zu tragen. Brand half Han, Leia und Vima dabei, den Falken zu reparieren und erklärte sich ebenfalls bereit, die Gründung eines neuen Ordens zu fördern. So schloss sich Brand der Gruppe an und zusammen reisten sie auf den geheimen republikanischen Stützpunkt Nespis VIII, wo Leia auch ihr drittes Kind gebar. Als Zeichen der Vergebung zu ihrem Vater, nannte sie ihr Neugeborenes Anakin. Doch auf der weiteren Flucht nach Onderon wurde die Gruppe von einem geschwächten Palpatine aufgespürt. Kurzerhand zog Han seinen Blaster hervor und schoss ihn nieder. Weiter irrte der dunkle Geist umher und versuchte, sich in Anakins Körper einzunisten. Der schwer verletzte Brand warf sich aufopferungsvoll dazwischen und schloss den Geist in sich ein. Schließlich starb Brand, wodurch auch Palpatine endgültig vernichtet wurde. Amt der Staatschefin Nachdem Coruscant erfolgreich zurückerobert werden konnte, half Leia ihrem Bruder unter anderem auch bei der Gründung einer neuen Jedi-Akademie auf dem Dschungelmond Yavin IV. Auch ihre politische Stellung in den Räten der Neuen Republik war aufgrund ihres unermüdlichen Engagements und ihren außerordentlichen diplomatischen Fähigkeiten von unschätzbar hohem Wert. Mon Mothma, die zu ihrer Zeit die Republik regierte, schätzte Leias Fähigkeiten sehr und erbat häufig ihren Rat in zahlreichen Angelegenheiten. Als Mon Mothma schließlich von einem langsam wirkenden aber tödlichen Gift befallen wurde, trat sie von ihrem Amt als Staatsoberhaupt zurück und kürte Leia zur neuen Regierenden. Leia nahm ihre Stellung als neues Staatsoberhaupt sehr ernst und nachdem sie die Ereignisse um die Zerstörung Caridas durch den Jedi-Schüler Kyp Durron bewältigte und Admiral Daalas neue Streitmacht souverän zurückdrängte, wurde Mon Mothmas Amtsübergabe durch freie Wahlen bestätigt, sodass Leia offiziell zur neuen Staatschefin ausgerufen wurde. Leias Führungsstil war ungewöhnlich und bei weitem nicht unumstritten. Ihr rechnete man es hoch an, dass sie nicht wie erwartet nur alltägliche Tagesgeschäfte verrichtete, sondern auch häufig bei außerordentlichen Konflikten Hand anlegte und direkt an der Front mitwirkte. Im Gegensatz dazu kratzte die so genannte Schwarze-Flotte-Krise sehr an Leias gutem Ruf, da sie die Vorgehensweise der Yevethaner öffentlich anprangerte und eine militärische Offensive forderte. Die Yevethaner scharten mehrere Welten des Koornacht-Clusters um sich, was die Neue Republik in eine große Krise stürzte. Dennoch empfanden viele von Leias Kritikern, dass eine Offensive übereilt sei und bezichtigten sie der Kriegstreiberei. Glücklicherweise konnte Leia die wahren Absichten der Yevethaner aufklären und die damit verbundenen Vorurteile aus der Welt schaffen. Im Jahr 17 NSY, also ein Jahr nach der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise, erfolgte ein Bombenanschlag auf den Senat, der zahlreiche Senatoren tötete und Leia ein weiteres Mal ins schlechte Licht rückte. Angesichts dieser Turbulenzen, die Leias Person in der Öffentlichkeit schlecht aussehen ließen, verkündete sie ihren Rücktritt aus der Politik der Republik und Mon Mothma übernahm wieder die Rolle der Staatschefin. thumb|Leia mit Iella, Mirax und Mara Ihre Rückkehr erfolgte schließlich, nachdem sie Luke von dem abtrünnigen Jedi Kueller befreite und dabei auch ihre Unschuld an dem Terroranschlag bewies. Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse im corellianischen Aufstand, wodurch Leias Handlungen abermals angezweifelt und heftig kritisiert wurden. Leia, frustriert über das mangelnde Vertrauen, das man ihr entgegenbrachte, bat schließlich um eine sofortige Beurlaubung. Während dieser Zeit verbrachte Leia viel Zeit damit, die Lehren der Jedi und einen Umgang mit der Macht zu erlernen. Luke hatte lange darauf gewartet, bis sich seine Schwester endlich zu ihrer Machtbegabung bekannte. Doch dann verkündete das Imperium im Jahr 19 NSY seine endgültige Kapitulation und Luke beschloss, Mara Jade zu heiraten, weshalb Leia die Hochzeit ihres Bruders organisierte und mit Iella Wessiri Antilles, Mirax Terrik Horn und Mara auch einkaufen ging und mit Tionne Solusar und Winter, zwei weiteren Brautjungfern, ein Slingbal-Spiel besuchte. Schließlich konnte eine glückliche Hochzeit gefeiert werden und die pragmatische Leia, die sich nie von der Politik lösen konnte, kehrte erneut in die obersten Ämter der Neuen Republik zurück. So verlängerte sich ihre Amtszeit als Staatschefin um weitere vier Jahre, bis sie schließlich im Jahr 23 NSY von Borsk Fey'lya abgelöst wurde. Ihre neue Beschäftigung als reisende Botschafterin der Republik trug Leia bis in die Tage des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges hinein. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Erste Kontakte mit dem Feind Im Jahr 25 NSY wurde Leia als Diplomatin nach Rhommamool geschickt, einem Planeten, der mit seinem Nachbarplaneten Osarian in Konflikt stand. Gemeinsam mit ihrer erkrankten Schwägerin Mara sowie ihrer Tochter Jaina begab Leia sich an Bord der Jadeschwert zu den verfeindeten Zivilisationen, mit der Absicht den derzeitigen politischen Führer von Rhommamool namens Nom Anor, vor welchem Mara sie ausdrücklich warnte, zu treffen und eine Lösung des Problems zu finden. Während dieser Reise hatte Leia wegen der Beziehung ihrer Tochter zu Mara ein wenig mit Eifersucht zu kämpfen, doch war sie sich sicher, dass Mara für Jaina keinen Mutterersatz darstellte. Sicher, dass es zu Komplikationen mit dieser Entscheidung kommen könnte, reisten sie zu der Schlichter, dem Schlachtkreuzer des Mon Calamari Ackdool, wo sie von einigen osarianischen Söldnern genötigt wurden auf Osarian zu landen. Jedoch hatte Leia nicht vor ihre Pläne zu ändern, weshalb sie der Jadeschwert befahl zu entkommen, allerdings mischte sich nun der Jedi Wurth Skidder mit Gewalt in das Geschehen ein und eskortierte die Jadeschwert zur Schlichter. Er wurde darauf von Leia wegen seines unüberlegten Handelns zu Recht gewiesen, da er durch diese Aktion eine ohnehin schon aussichtslose Situation schier unmöglich gemacht hatte. Kurz danach bekam Leia die Gelegenheit sich mit Nom Anor, der eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Darth Vader aufwies, zu treffen, jedoch mit keinerlei Erfolg in ihren Bemühungen, Frieden zwischen den beiden Welten zu stiften. Nach einer kurzen aber hitzigen Diskussion machte sich Leia mit ihren Begleitern über einen kleinen Umweg über einen Droiden-Opferplatz auf den Weg zurück nach Coruscant. Zwischen Rhommamool und Osarian brach ein Krieg aus und Nom Anor täuschte seinen Tod vor und setzte sich ab. Er würde noch eine große Rolle in einem Konflikt spielen, der währenddessen begann. thumb|left|Leia zu Beginn des Krieges. Auf Coruscant eingetroffen reiste Leia, nachdem sie dem Rat Bericht erstattet hatte, mit ihrer Familie nach Dubrillion, dem neusten Planeten Lando Calrissians. Angekommen bei ihrem altem Freund musste sich Leia bald schon um ihre Kinder und ihren Ehemann sorgen, die an Landos Asteroidenrennen teilnahmen und erneut wurde die angespannte Beziehung zu ihrer Tochter deutlich, die gegen Leias Willen durch die Asteroiden flog. Dennoch unterstützte Leia Jaina durch die Macht, als sie das Rennen als beste Pilotin abschloss. Han unternahm gemeinsam mit Chewbacca und Anakin kurz darauf einen Auftrag für Lando, wobei sie eine Lieferung nach Sernpidal ausführten. Bei ihrer Rückkehr brachten sie jedoch schreckliche Nachrichten für den Rest ihrer Familie mit, denn der Wookiee war auf dem Planeten umgekommen. Die noch weit unbekannten Yuuzhan Vong begannen mit einer Invasion, die auch Dubrillion heimsuchte. Leia und Han halfen im Falken bei der Verteidigung des Planeten, jedoch mussten sie sich auch bald Sorgen um Anakin machen, der sich mit seinen Geschwistern unerlaubt an der Schlacht im offenen Raum beteiligt hatte und darauf einen blinden Sprung vollzogen hatte. Die zwei machten sich auf die Suche nach ihrem jüngsten Kind und konnten ihn schließlich ausfindig machen, als Leia seinen Hilferuf durch die Macht wahrgenommen hatte. Ihr Weg führte sie darauf in das Helska-System, wo Jaina und Jacen die Rettung der Wissenschaftlerin Danni Quee erwirkten, die in die Gefangenschaft der Invasoren geraten war. Nach ihrer Befreiung wurde noch einmal ein Angriff auf Helska IV gestartet, bei welchem der Kriegskoordinator der Yuuzhan Vong vernichtet wurde.Die Abtrünnigen In Begleitung von Danni Quee, Jaina und dem Caamasi-Senator Elegos A'Kla reiste Leia, während Han in seiner Trauer um Chewbacca in Selbstmitleid versank, nach Agamar, um vor dessen Rat von den ersten Geschehnissen mit den Yuuzhan Vong zu berichten und Hilfe für die entstandenen Flüchtlinge zu erbitten. Mit ihrer Unterstützung konnte sich die Gruppe wieder nach Dubrillion begeben und die Evakuierung der Bewohner des Planetens in die Wege leiten. Vor Gavin Darklighter, der neue Piloten für das Renegaten-Geschwader rekrutierte, setzte sich Leia für Jaina ein, die beinahe wegen ihrer Verwandtschaft zu ihr nicht aufgenommen wurde. Der anschließende Flüchtlingskonvoi nach Agamar wurde allerdings von den Yuuzhan Vong behindert, worauf sie gezwungen waren nach Dantooine auszuweichen. Dort traf Leia auch wieder auf ihre zwei Söhne sowie Luke und Mara und vor Senator A'Kla brachte sie nun ihre Bedenken in Bezug auf ihre Namenswahl für Anakin zu Ausdruck. Doch er versicherte ihr, dass der junge Jedi stark genug für die Last war, die Leia ihr mit dem Namen ihres Vaters auferlegt hatte, um diesen rein zu waschen.Die schwarze Flut Nach der verlorenen Schlacht um den Planeten suchte Leia mit Danni Bastion auf, um Gilad Pellaeon und die imperialen Restwelten um Unterstützung zu bitten.Der Untergang Krisen thumb|230px|Luke und Leia während der Invasion. Da Han noch immer um Chewbacca trauerte und teilweise auch Anakin die Schuld an dessen Tod gab, stürzte sich Leia in der folgenden Zeit auf ihre Arbeit mit der Organisation SELCORE zur Hilfe für die Flüchtlinge. So kam es das sie auf Ord MantellDer Untergang und Gyndine Zeuge der Verwüstungen der Yuuzhan Vong wurde. Als sie darauf nach Hapes reiste, konnte sie jedoch einen Teil von Dromas Familie ausfindig machen, dem Ryn, mit welchem ihr Ehemann derzeitig nach eben diesen suchte. Als Leia vor dem Konsortium nun die Unterstützung der dreiundsechzig Welten erbat, kam es zu einem Eklat, denn Achron Thane beleidigte Leia ebenso wie Tenel Ka Djo, worauf Prinz Isolder es zu einem Duell kommen ließ. Mit seinem Sieg erwirkte er nicht nur eine Entschuldigung des Abgeordneten sondern auch die Beteiligung der Hapaner in dem Krieg. Der Großteil dieser Flotte wurde allerdings schon wenig später bei der Schlacht von Fondor vernichtet, bei welcher Thrackan Sal-Solo die Centerpoint-Station abfeuerte, welche von Leias Sohn Anakin wieder reaktiviert wurden war. Zwar fielen auch zahlreiche Yuuzhan Vong dem Angriff zum Opfer, doch plagten Leia nun starke Gewissensbisse, zumal sie kurz zuvor eine Vision durch die Macht der Zerstörung hatte.Die letzte Chance Die nächste Zeit verbrachte Leia in den Flüchtlingslagern von SELCORE auf Duro, fern ihrer Familie, die in der Galaxis verstreut war. Zu ihrer Überraschung tauchten Han, Jacen und Jaina bald in ihrem Lager auf, jedoch fiel die Freude nicht alt zu groß aus, da Han sich noch immer von Leia zurückzog und Jaina sich von ihrer Mutter im Stich gelassen fühlte, nachdem sie bei der Schlacht um Kalabra getroffen und vorübergehend ihr Augenlicht verloren hatte, allerdings niemand Leia hatte ausfindig machen können. Auch Duro wurde von den Yuuzhan Vong angegriffen, wobei Leia in die Gefangenschaft des Kriegsmeisters Tsavong Lah geriet, der ihr schwere Verletzungen an den Beinen zufügte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Jacen zu ihrer Rettung erscheinen und auch Jaina überwand ihren Groll und unterstützte ihren Zwilling hierbei. Mit dem Falken entkamen die Solos, worauf auch Leia und Han sich wieder etwas näher kamen.Planet der Verlorenen Auf Corellia begann Leia sich langsam von ihren Verletzungen zu erholen, doch schon bald gerieten sie und Han erneut in Schwierigkeiten. Mit der Jedi Eelysa, die sich in einem Bacta-Tank ebenso erholte und die sie als ihre Tochter Jaina ausgaben, und dem Arconier Izal Waz verschwanden Leia und Han sogleich wieder von dem Planeten. Ebenfalls befanden sich die Barabel Tesar Sebatyne und Bela und Krasov Hara an Bord des Millennium Falken und halfen bei einem folgenden Angriff an den Geschützen. Den Anweisungen der Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal befolgend, setzte Leia es in dem Versteck ihrer neuen Verbündeten an die Genesung ihrer Beine und da sie Beweise gegen die Senatorin Viqi Shesh vorzuweisen hatte, begaben sie und Han sich zurück nach Coruscant, wo sie erneut einem Attentat entgingen. Vor dem Korruptionsausschuss erwirkte Leia schließlich Sheshs Ausschluss vom Senat, allerdings wurde die Anklage nach einem fragwürdigen Selbstmord von Victor Pomt fallen gelassen.Genesung Schaffung des Großen Fluss' Einer Bitte von Luke nachkommend verbrachten Leia und Han die folgende Zeit damit einen sogenannten Großen Fluss für die Jedi zu schaffen. Nach den jüngsten Ereignissen benötigten die Jedi sichere Welten, auf denen sie auf Zuflucht hoffen konnten und die Leia und Han nun mit dem Millennium Falken ausmachen sollten. Während sie sich damit beschäftigten, blieben ihnen Ereignisse wie die Schlacht um das Jedi-Praxeum verborgen, bei der sich ihr Sohn Anakin in große Gefahr stürzte. Zusammen bereisten sie unter anderem die Planeten Ryloth und Bimmisaari, wobei ihnen einige Rückschläge nicht erspart blieben, und auch ihr Sohn Jacen begleitete sie, in der Hoffnung den aggressiven Kriegsakten so zu entgehen, zeitweise bei ihrem Auftrag. Wegen seiner Einstellung kam es allerdings zu Spannungen unter den dreien, da Angriffe der Yuuzhan Vong und der Friedensbrigade auf den Falken keine Seltenheit waren, Jacen aber nicht bereit war sich in Kämpfe zu stürzen. Obwohl Leia seinen Standpunkt respektierte, konnte auch sie sein Verhalten auf diese Weise nicht hinnehmen und versuchte Jacen im Schlund davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Eltern ihn brauchten. Ihre Reise setzten die drei gemeinsam fort und bald erschien ein Lichtblick in dem Krieg mit der Geburt von Leias Neffen Ben.Die Verheißung Zerfall der Neuen Republik thumb|left|Lando, Leia und Han im Jahr [[27 NSY.]] Im folgenden Jahr, 27 NSY, suchten Leia und Han die Bilbringi-Werften auf und baten General Muun um eine Unterstützung von zwanzig Schiffen für einen Evakuierungskonvoi der Vray. Mitten in dem Gespräch mit dem General wurden sie von einem Yuuzhan-Vong-Gesandten unterbrochen, der mit Leia über das Schicksal von Flüchtlingen verhandeln wollte. Leia erklärte sich zu einem Treffen mit dem Gesandten bereit und wurde von Nom Anors Präsenz überrascht, welcher ihnen einen Tauschhandel mit der Nabula Chaser anbot. Der Starliner befand sich in der Gewalt der Yuuzhan Vong und da sich Jaina und Mara derzeitig auf einer Mission mit der Chaser befanden, waren Leia und Han um das Wohlergehen ihrer Verwandten besorgt. Jedoch war ihnen klar, dass Nom Anor möglicherweise nichts über die Anwesenheit der beiden Jedi dort wissen konnte, und Leia war nicht bereit sich mit den Leben der zehntausend Flüchtlinge erpressen zu lassen. Im Gegenzug für die Flüchtlinge wollte Anor in Tsavong Lahs Namen den Aufenthaltsort der geheimen Jedi-Basis erfahren, allerdings gestand sie nicht einmal ihre Existenz. Zusätzlich drohte er mit einer Flotte, die die Welt Talfaglio umzingelten und Flüchtlingsschiffe im Orbit festhielt, die im Falle der Widersetzung der Jedi zerstört werden sollten. Dennoch standen für Leia und Han die Unterwerfung der Jedi außer Frage und sie waren nicht bereit, die Verantwortung für die Tode zu übernehmen. Durch dieses Unglück erklärte sich General Muun aber dazu bereit, zehn Schiffe für die Vray abzuziehen.Das Ultimatum Schon kurze Zeit danach mussten sich Leia und Han mit einigen der neugezüchteten Voxyn der Yuuzhan Vong auseinandersetzen. Als sie im Orbit von Coruscant die Sweet Surprise verfolgten, taten sie sich mit dem Renegaten-Geschwader von Gavin Darklighter zusammen und Leia kämpfte kurzzeitig mit den gefährlichen Wesen. Die Kadaver der Voxyn brachten sie daraufhin nach Eclipse, wo sie der Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal bei ihren Untersuchungen halfen. Als die Jedi kurz darauf begannen die umstrittene Mission nach Myrkr zu planen, um die Voxyn-Königin zu vernichten, waren Leia und Han anwesend. Anführer der Mission war ihr jüngstes Kind Anakin und auch Jaina und Jacen beteiligten sich an dem Vorhaben. Während ihre Kinder mitten in der Mission steckten, halfen Leia und Han trotz ihrer Angst um die drei bei der Schlacht um Talfaglio bei der Jagd um einen Yammosk. Doch schon wenig später traf die Familie Solo erneut ein harter Schlag, als Leia den Tod ihres Sohnes Anakin durch die Macht wahrnahm, und in ihrer Trauer erdrückte sie sogar beinahe Ben, der sich in der Obhut der Solos befand. Anders als nach Chewbaccas Tod verschwand Han dieses Mal nicht aus ihrem Leben, sondern versuchte ihr so gut es ging beizustehen, und so mussten sie sich auch schon kurz nach Anakins Verlust an die Flucht von Coruscant machen. Der Planet wurde von den Yuuzhan Vong erobert und auf dem Weg zum Millennium Falken begegneten Leia und Han mit Ben der Senatorin Viqi Shesh, die sich als Welda Kether ausgab, und ihrem angeblichen Sohn Tarc Kether. Dieser hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Anakin und sollte der Senatorin dabei helfen, den jungen Ben zu entführen, jedoch schlug ihr Plan fehl und Ben wurde mit C-3PO fortgeschickt. Die beiden entkamen an Bord der Byrt von Coruscant und da Leia Viqi Shesh aus Wut heraus verfolgt hatte, die Senatorin aber entkommen war und sie so Ben und C-3PO verloren hatten, machte sie sich schwere Vorwürfe. Nach einem kurzen Streit mit Han brachen er und Leia nach Imperial City zu Borsk Fey'lya auf, von wo aus Leia eine Rede hielt. Daraufhin nahmen sie noch Luke und Mara mit dem Falken auf und entkamen unbeschadet von Coruscant, bevor die Yuuzhan Vong den Planeten vollständig eroberten. Ben und C-3PO konnten von Lando Calrissian gerettet werden.Das Ultimatum Rückkehr der Tochter Auf der Flucht von Coruscant begegneten Han und Leia einer Yuuzhan-Vong-Fregatte, deren Flugstil Han als den ihrer Tochter Jaina erkannte. Ein wenig daran zweifelnd nutzte Leia die Macht, um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen, und musste bedauernd feststellen, dass sie ähnliche Emotionen, wie die von Darth Vader, hatte. Doch auch Jacen befand sich nicht auf dem Schiff und auf dem Weg nach Hapes musste Leia, genau wie viele der anderen Jedi, sein Verschwinden aus der Macht wahrnehmen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen glaubte sie aber als einzige nicht an seinen Tod und Han reichte ihre Aussage diesbezüglich aus. Auf Hapes trafen die beiden Jaina wieder, nur fiel ihre Begegnung kurz und kühl Seiten Jainas aus, jedoch brachte sie ihren Eltern Anakins Leichnam mit. Dieser wurde nach alter Jedi-Tradition auf dem Planeten beigesetzt. Spätere Versuche Leias, auf ihre Tochter zu zugehen, blieben vergebens und im Flüchtlingslager wurde Han das Opfer eines Angriffs, den er mit Hilfe von Jagged Fel überstand. Als Leia im Lager eintraf, erfuhr Jagged ihren Dank und während Hans Behandlung teilte er ihr mit, dass Jaina den Planeten vor kurzem verlassen hatte. So beschloss auch Leia im ihrem Mann Hapes zu verlassen. Längst fort von dem Planeten und zurück in der Jedi-Basis kehrten Hans Erinnerung von Hapes und seiner dortigen Schlägerei zurück. Die ehemalige Königinmutter Ta’a Chume hatte Gesandte geschickt, die in Prinz Isolders Namen um Jainas Hand angehalten hatten.Jainas Flucht thumb|Han und Leia nach dem Fall von Coruscant. Zu einer Hochzeit der beiden kam es aber nie und während der Besetzung von Borleias sahen Leia und Han ihre Tochter wieder, die sich langsam von ihrem Abrutsch von der Dunklen Seite erholte. Dennoch blieb sie vor allem Leia gegenüber distanziert. Mit dem Millennium Falken flogen Leia und Han bald einige Jedi- und Zivilistenkinder in die Sicherheit des Schlunds, unter denen sich auch Tarc Kether befand. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion mit dem Jungen entschlossen sich die Solos ihn nicht im Schlund zu lassen, obwohl sein Anblick sie immer an ihren verstorbenen Sohn erinnerte. Zurück auf Boreleias konnten Leia und Jaina ihre Differenzen beilegen und Jaina vertraute ihrer Mutter ihre Ängste bezüglich des Krieges an.Rebellenträume Einrichtung von Widerstandszellen Für eine diplomatische Mission begaben sich Leia und Han nun nach Vannix, wo sie eine Widerstandszelle einrichten zu erhofften. Von Addath Gadan, der Vertreterin des Planeten im Senat der Neuen Republik, begrüßt wurden die beiden davon unterrichtet, dass der Presider Sakins eine Woche nach dem Fall von Coruscant den Staatsschatz geplündert hatte und Vannix sich gerade im Wahlkampf befand. Neben Addath Gadan war außerdem die Flottenoffizierin Apelben Werl Kandidatin für das Amt des Presiders. Da sich auf dem Millennium Falken zwei geheime Passagiere für die Einrichtung der Widerstandszelle befunden hatten, hätten die Solos bereits kurz nach ihrer Landung den Planeten wieder verlassen können. Allerdings waren sie sich einig, Addath Gadan bei den Wahlen nicht siegen lassen zu können, weil sie dadurch einen unvermeidlichen weiteren Verbündeten der Yuuzhan Vong an der Spitze einer Regierung hätten. Aus diesem Grund trafen sie sich mit Apelben Werl und gaben ihr im Gegenzug für acht militärische Wasserfahrzeuge die Versicherung für ihren Wahlsieg. Die Wasserfahrzeuge sollten für die Widerstandzelle dienen, wie Han Leia nach der Besprechung erklärte. Bei einer Zusammenkunft mit Gadan bot diese Leia militärische Ressourcen, über die sie keine legale Macht hatte, um die Solos ebenfalls für sich zu gewinnen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte sie aus, indem sie der Enthüllungsjournalistin Fasald Ghem ermöglichte, das Gespräch der beiden Frauen aufzuzeichnen, und Gadan so von Vannix vertrieb.Aufstand der Rebellen Auf Aphram IV sollten Leia und Han den nächsten Widerstand einrichten, wofür sie sich mit einigen Schmugglern treffen wollten, die Behauptungen über geheimnisvolle Schiffslandungen und –starts gemacht hatten. Die Yuuzhan Vong oder Friedensbrigade im Verdacht versuchten die Solos auch auf diesem Planeten gegen die Invasoren vorzugehen, jedoch wurde ihre falsche Identität enttarnt und sie wurden wegen Verbrechen gegen die Staatsgewalt verhaftet. R2-D2 kam ihnen aber zur Hilfe und beschaffte ihnen ihre Waffen, wodurch sie die Flucht zum Falken ergreifen konnten. Trotzdem konnten sie nicht einfach von Aphram verschwinden, denn jemand hatte sich an Bord des Falken befunden und Han befürchtete eine Sabotage. Nachdem die Probleme behoben wurden waren, kehrten sie trotz einiger Dovin-Basal-Minen wieder unbeschadet nach Borleias zurück. Letztlich eroberten die Yuuzhan Vong den Planeten aber zurück.Aufstand der Rebellen Kriegswende Im folgenden Jahr, 28 NSY, sollte sich Leias Glaube an Jacens Überleben bewahrheiten, als sie auf einmal seine Präsenz wahrnahm. Dabei befand sie sich gerade mit ihrem Mann und dem imperialen Commander Vana Dorja auf dem Weg nach Bastion zum Restimperium, wobei sie auch auf Jagged Fel trafen. Der dekorierte Kampfpilot und Sohn des Barons Soontir Fel war mittlerweile der Freund ihrer Tochter, und obwohl Leia froh war, dass Jaina so jemanden hatte, der sie von ihren Sorgen ablenkte, hoffte Leia die beiden würden nicht heiraten. Schließlich bei der imperialen Hauptstadt Bastion angelangt trafen Han und Leia Oberbefehlshaber Pellaeon, der ihnen von Jacens Ankunft auf Mon Calamari berichten konnte. Bevor sie Jacen wiedersehen konnten, mussten sie zuerst Pellaeon um Karten des Imperiums seiner Routen durch den Tiefkern bitten, was zu ihren am besten gehüteten Geheimnissen zählte. Im Austausch für die Karten bekam er von Leia Wissen über die Yuuzhan Vong in Bezug auf Waffen, Taktiken, Kommunikation und Organisation, doch hätte sie ihm all diese Information auch bereitwillig umsonst gegeben, da ihr alles recht war, um die Yuuzhan Vong in eine schlechtere Position zu versetzen. Allerdings war sie nicht befugt und gewillt dem Imperium Planeten der Neuen Republik anzubieten.Wege des Schicksals Auf Mon Calamari konnten Leia und Han kurz darauf ihren Sohn Jacen wiedersehen und waren bei der Ernennung von ihm, Jaina und den anderen Überlebenden der Myrkr-Mission zu Jedi-Rittern anwesend. Bald danach nahmen Han und Leia an der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 teil, wobei Leia sich dem Macht-Geflecht der Jedi anschloss.Wege des Schicksals Mission für die Galaktische Allianz Nach dem Sieg von Ebaq 9 koordinierte Belindi Kalenda für die Solos einen Auftrag, bei welchem sie sich um die Wiederinstandsetzung des Kommunikationssystems der Galaktischen Allianz, der reformierten Neuen Republik, kümmern sollten. Ihre Begleitung stellten hierbei die Zwillingssonnen-Staffel von Jaina und die Pride of Selonia von Todra Mayn dar. Bevor sie aufbrachen, kam es zu einem Zwischenfall mit Tahiri Veila, die vor seinem Tod eine enge Freundin von Anakin Solo gewesen war. Leia glaubte, die junge Jedi-Ritterin benötigte eine Gelegenheit, um herauszufinden, wer sie war, und diese wollte sie ihr nun geben, indem sie sie mit zu ihrer Reise einlud. Dazu willigte Tahiri ein und schon bald befand sich der Millennium Falke auf dem Weg nach Galantos, während sich der Rest der Solo-Skywalker-Familie mit der Jadeschatten auf die Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen, lebenden Planeten Zonama Sekot begab. Von den einheimischen Fia wurden Leia und die anderen begrüßt, wobei sie ihr Erscheinen als Ehre und Privileg ansahen. Anfangs war nur Han gegen ein Besuch bei den Fia, jedoch empfand auch Leia nach einiger Zeit auf dem Planeten ein schlechtes Gefühl und es kam den Besuchern schon beinahe zu ruhig vor. So ermöglichte sie es Tahiri Galantos ein wenig alleine zu besichtigen, wobei sich ein weiterer Vorfall mit ihr ereignete und Leia all ihren Einfluss nutzen musste, um die Fia davon zu überzeugen, das bewusstlose Mädchen in ihren eigenen Zimmern zu lassen. Da die Fia nach der Schwarze Flotte Krise unverständlicher Weise keinerlei Ängste mehr gegen die Yevetha hegten, gaben sich Leia und Han damit einverstanden Jaina nach N'zoth zu schicken, damit sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen könnte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Yuuzhan Vong die Yevetha bereits ausgelöscht hatten und die Fia einen Handel mit den Invasoren abgeschlossen hatten, bei dem sie im Gegenzug für den Schutz vor den Yevetha Ressourcen erhielten. Dabei handelte es sich allerdings um die Fia selbst als Sklaven und nicht wie sie angenommen hatten um Mineralien. Mit dieser Erkenntnis machten sich Leia, Han und Tahiri daran Galantos zu verlassen, bevor die uneinsichtigen Fia sie gefangen nehmen konnten. Während ihre Eskorte den Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong abwehrte, gelangen Leia, Han und Tahiri mit dem Falken die Flucht vom Planeten, woraufhin sie sich im Raum mit einer mysteriösen Person unterhielten, die ihnen Bakura als nächstes Reiseziel vorschlug.Die Ruinen von Coruscant Hinter den Kulissen *Die Band Blink 182 besang in ihrem Lied A New Hope, welches sie zuerst 1994 unter dem Titel Princess Leia veröffentlichten, ihre Zuneigung, welche sie für die Figur Leia empfanden. *In den frühen Entwürfen der Star Wars-Filme war Leia eine vierzehn jährige Prinzessin und die verwöhnte Tochter des Königs Kayos und der Königin Breha vom Planeten Aquilae. Später dann sollte Organa der Name ihrer friedlichen Heimatwelt Organa Major sein und Leia wurde die Tochter von Bail Antilles. Quellen *'' Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Der Meister der Täuschung'' *''Die Abrechnung'' *''Der König der Schmuggler'' *'' Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Skywalkers Rückkehr'' *'' Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *'' Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Der Kristallstern'' *''Die schwarze Flotte'' *''Rebellion der Verlorenen'' *''Union'' *''Die Abtrünnigen'' *''Die schwarze Flut'' *''Das Verderben'' *''Der Untergang'' *''Die letzte Chance'' *''Planet der Verlorenen'' *''Genesung'' *''Die Verheißung'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Jainas Flucht'' *''Rebellenträume'' *''Aufstand der Rebellen'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * }} Einzelnachweise Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia bg:Принцеса Лея en:Leia Organa Solo es:Leia Organa Solo fi:Leia Organa Solo fr:Leia Organa nl:Leia Organa no:Leia Organa Solo pl:Leia Organa pt:Léia Organa Solo ru:Лея Органа Соло